The Police Gang
by lunetheart
Summary: Our favorite Fairies live in the Magnolia section of Fiore, a VERY large city. In Magnolia is Fairy Tail High School, which is rumored to have a few problems with drugs, fights, and bullies. The shy and nervous Wendy Marvell is starting school here, but being here isn't exactly what she expected. PLEASE READ! Rated T for drugs and gang violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Lunetheart, and welcome to my fanfiction, The Police Gang.**

 **This is a Fairy Tail AU where the characters live the densely populated city of Fiore, with so many people that it really should be its own country. There's a small section of Fiore that's called Magnolia, and in this section, there's a high school called Fairy Tail High-but this isn't your average Fairy Tail High School fanfiction. At least, I hope it's not. But anyway.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail-I'm not that awesome.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy Marvell was a hopeless case. Nobody wanted a girl like her.

At least, that's what she'd been told countless times over the years. Her parents had abused her until she was five-that's when she had been taken away from them. After that, she'd gone through the foster system until a family-the Dragneel family-had decided to adopt her-which wasn't any fun for Wendy for a few reasons.

So, now, Wendy had an older "brother" named Natsu, and older "sister" named Erza-who had also been adopted-a new "father" named Igneel, and a "mother" named Grandeeney. But Wendy knew that she didn't belong. None of them knew what it was like.

Now, Wendy had just turned fifteen years old, and Natsu and Erza were both seventeen. And since the Dragneels lived in the Magnolia section of Fiore, Wendy had to move there and leave behind Cail Shelter High, and all her friends, to join Fairy Tail High.

Wendy stood in front of her new house, all her possessions in her suitcase. The house was really big-it was kinda intimidating. Ok, it _looked_ like a nice place, but Wendy didn't like the fact that it was a large house.

"Come on, Wendy," her social worker, Roubaul, said-he was a small man who also worked as the principal of Cait Shelter High.

"But-" Wendy started.

"Wendy," Roubaul said, looking at Wendy. "Trust me."

Wendy sighed. "Alright." The two of them walked up to the door, and Roubaul knocked. After a few seconds, a girl with scarlet hair opened the door.

"Hello?" the girl said.

"Can we talk to Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel by any chance?" Roubaul asked.

"Why are you looking for mom and dad?" the girl asked.

"Coming!" a voice suddenly said, and a man with red hair poked his head through the door. "Ah, Roubaul! Welcome, welcome! Is that Wendy I see with you?"

Wendy waved shyly.

"Come in, come in," Igneel said, holding the door open more. Roubaul walked inside, but Wendy hesitated. Igneel noticed, then stopped and looked at her. "Wendy?"

Roubaul looked at Wendy, then sighed, walking back to her.

"Wendy, it's alright," Roubaul said quietly, as if hoping that Igneel and the girl wouldn't hear what he was saying. "I've talked to the Dragneels before-they're a nice family. You're going to love it here-please?"

Wendy looked at the ground, shifting on her feet, then she looked up at the house. Igneel and the girl looked at her-the girl was clearly confused, while Igneel sighed and walked over to Wendy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy, it's alright," Igneel said. "Grandeeney and I know about everything, and I promise that everything's going to be alright. Ok?"

Wendy just shuffled on her feet. Igneel sighed, then picked her up and spun her around, causing Wendy to let out a little scream as Igneel set her down, then grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on," Igneel said. "It's alright, ok?"

Wendy shuffled a little again, then, quietly, said, "I-I guess."

Roubaul grabbed Wendy's hand and brought her inside as Igneel walked next to her. The girl held the door open, giving Wendy a strange look.

 **A few minutes later…**

Igneel and Grandeeney stood by Wendy in front of their two children, Natsu-who was actually their child-and Erza-the red haired girl who they had adopted.

"Natsu, Erza, this is Wendy Marvell," Igneel said. "She's your new little sister."

"Another sister?" Natsu asked. "But we already have this demon-"

"What did you just call me?" Erza asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing!" Natsu squeaked.

"Please, Natsu, Erza," Igneel sighed.

"Sorry, dad," Natsu and Erza said at the same time.

"Look, please just listen," Grandeeney said, then looked at Wendy. "Wendy, this is Natsu and Erza. Natsu's actually our son, but Erza's adopted, too-just like you."

 _She's nothing like me,_ Wendy thought, a little angrily. _I doubt that she's gone through what I have._ But she kept her thoughts to herself.

The five of them sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Finally, Igneel sighed. "Alright, so how about we all go get something to eat? It's been a long day for all of us, I'm sure, so you three decide _together_ where you want to eat." He looked at Grandeeney. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I need to do something quick, too," Grandeeney said, then the two of them left, leaving the three in silence.

After about thirty seconds, Natsu said, "I say that we eat at Applebee's."

"Natsu, you always say that," Erza said. "I vote we eat at Red Lobster."

"Applebee's," Natsu said.

"Red Lobster," Erza said.

"Applebee's!" Natsu said.

"Red Lobster!" Erza said.

Wendy looked down, then muttered something under her breath.

Erza and Natsu snapped their heads at her.

"Which one do you think?" Erza snapped.

"Applebee's or Red Lobster?" Natsu added.

"Um…" Wendy said. _I don't want to go to either...but they wouldn't agree to go_ there…

"Which one?!" Natsu and Erza exclaimed at the same time, then glared at each other.

Wendy bit her lip, then blurted out, "Why don't we just go to Old Country Buffet?" She slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, then she blurted, "S-Sorry!"

"Old Country Buffet?" Erza and Natsu asked, clearly confused.

"S-Sorry," Wendy said, hunching her shoulders, trying to make herself as small as possible. **(A/N: She's like this a** _ **lot**_ **around these two in this fanfiction, more of an explanation for it later on)**

"What are you saying sorry for?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry," Wendy muttered.

Natsu looked at Erza. "Seriously, what's wrong with her?"

"Natsu," Erza snarled, glaring at Natsu.

"Eek!" Natsu said.

Meanwhile, Wendy was curling into a ball, wishing that she'd just slept past her alarm that morning so she wouldn't have to deal with all this.

A few minutes later, Igneel and Grandeeney walked back into the room to find Erza and Natsu arguing and Wendy curled into a ball.

Igneel sighed, looking at Grandeeney. "This is going to be a _very_ long day."

 **Meanwhile, in a different part of Magnolia…**

"Guys, guys!" Lucy said, bursting through the door of the house she was staying in.

Gray, Juvia, and a young girl with blonde hair and blue hair, looked up at Lucy. Gray's shirt was missing, Juvia was standing at the stove with a large pot of boiling water full of spaghetti noodles on the stove, and the girl was reading a large book that was bigger than her lap.

"What's up, Lucy?" Juvia asked. "By the way, supper's almost done." She looked at the girl. "Your turn to cook tomorrow, Asteria!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the girl said, waving a hand at Juvia. "I know."

"There's going to be a new student at school soon," Lucy said excitedly. "Her name's Wendy Marvell."

"So?" Gray asked.

"If she's mentioning it, then this girl's probably someone like us," Asteria said, turning a page in her book. All of them looked at her.

"Another kid like us?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes and leaning back. "Then what's up with her?"

"Speaking of, Gray, go find your shirt," Asteria said without looking up.

"Ah, what?!" Gray said, jumping up and running off.

Juvia sighed, picking up the pot. "Supper's ready!"

"I'll be back in a minute!" Gray yelled from another room.

The three girls laughed as Asteria put a bookmark in and set her book aside, then went to the stove and took the spaghetti sauce off the stove. The three girls set the table, then sat down. Thirty seconds later, Gray ran into the kitchen, wearing a shirt. He sat down, then the four began to eat.

"So, what's up with this girl?" Gray asked, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"I don't know quite yet, but apparently she's been through nearly as many foster families as Asteria," Lucy said.

"Wow, like that's possible," Asteria said.

"That's what I said," Lucy said. "But she's the same age as you, Asteria, and in the same grade, too."

"Grade ahead of everyone else our age?" Asteria asked. "Must be smart."

"She appears to be," Lucy said.

"Then I'll talk to her if I can," Asteria said. "For now, let's just eat."

Nodding, the four of them began to eat.

 **And that concludes the first chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long, although I'm going to be getting so busy that I'll barely have time to sleep soon-only for a few days, then I'll be done with that activity until spring. Oh well.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of the Police Gang.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy let out a breath as the bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period, and the start of lunch. She gathered together everything she had and left the room along with everyone else, then began to walk to her locker, which was a few hallways over.

As soon as Wendy reached her locker, she opened it and shoved her books inside, then closed it. Before she could begin to walk to lunch, however, she heard yelling. Out of curiosity, she looked in the direction of the yelling to see…

...three people-two girls and a boy, all seniors-pushing around a boy Wendy's age.

Wendy's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. She walked over to them, but none of them noticed until Wendy tapped one of the bullies on the shoulder. "Hey!"

The bully looked at her, and that's when Wendy realized her mistake. Said bully was about twice her size.

"What do you want?" the bully snapped.

Well, too late to turn back.

"You shouldn't pick on someone!" Wendy said. "That's mean!"

The bullies laughed, while the boy gave Wendy a confused look.

"Mean, huh?" the bully asked, shoving Wendy, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. "Well, guess what? I don't give a damn!"

"Oh?" a new voice asked. "Then you should try picking on someone your own size."

They all turned to see Asteria, who was wearing a shirt that was too short, torn-up boys shorts, combat boots, and her hair in pigtails. She had her hands on her hips, and looked absolutely _pissed._

The bullies backed away slowly.

"H-Hey, no harm done," the bully that had pushed Wendy said nervously, then bent down and helped Wendy up-one of the other two helped the boy up. "S-See? Please don't kill me."

Asteria looked thoughtful. "Maybe I won't, but maybe I'll change my mind. Ten, nine, eight-"

The bullies dashed away, while the boy looked relieved.

"Thanks," the boy said.

"Eh," Asteria said, then looked at Wendy. "That took guts. People don't usually act against someone twice their size."

"But they seemed to be afraid of you," Wendy said.

Asteria shrugged. "Eh."

"That's because Asteria is like one of Fairy Tail's Robin Hoods," the boy said excitedly. They looked at him. "If rich was bullies and poor was the ones being bullied, that is."

Wendy looked at Asteria is surprise. "Really?" _But she's the same size as me! And I'm a little small for my age!_

Asteria shrugged again. "I'm not the only one. Lucy, Juvia, and Gray do more than I do. But whatever. It's time for lunch, so let's get going." She looked at the boy. "You have lunch next period, right?"

"Yeah," the boy said, then something clicked. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" He started to run off, and Asteria turned to Wendy.

"So, wanna join me and my friends for lunch?" Asteria asked.

"Sure," Wendy said.

With a smile, the two girls walked to lunch.

 **At the lunch room…**

Wendy and Asteria grabbed their lunch and went and sat with Gray, Juvia, and Lucy, who were sitting a little away from everyone else.

Lucy was wearing a tight shirt and ripped jeans. Gray was wearing regular looking jeans and a loose shirt. Juvia was wearing a loose shirt, a denim jacket, and a skirt. All three also wore combat boots.

"Hey, guys," Asteria said as she and Wendy sat down.

The three looked at Wendy, who waved at them shyly.

"H-Hi," Wendy said, starting to wish that she'd just taken her lunch to the bathroom to eat.

"Hi," Lucy said, then started to mess with a set of mismatched keys that was sitting next to her tray.

"What's up," Gray said more than asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Juvia just smiled at Wendy, and Wendy found herself smiling back.

"So, what's with the new kid sitting with us?" Lucy asked.

"I-I'm Wendy," Wendy said.

"She stood up to some bullies," Asteria said.

"Awesome," Juvia said, smiling at Wendy. "Don't see that too much."

"B-But why did they seem scared of you?" Wendy asked nervously, looking at Asteria.

The four started to chuckle, which just made Wendy more confused.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"Most people don't see it that way," Gray explained. "They weren't _afraid_ of Asteria, see."

"Then why did they run?" Wendy asked.

Asteria shrugged. "Probably didn't want to get caught in their mess by a teacher or something. They'd've gotten detention for sure."

"Probably with Mr. Jones, too," Lucy said.

"What's wrong with detention with Mr. Jones?" Wendy asked.

Juvia shrugged. "Never had it before. For us, it's usually with Ms. Peterson."

"Wait, do you guys get detention a lot?" Wendy asked, alarmed and wondering if it had been such a good idea to sit with them.

Gray shrugged. "I wouldn't call it detention as much as an after school study hall that you're sometimes forced to go to for whatever reason, but we can go with that."

"Why do you have to go to detention?" Wendy asked.

"For this and that," Lucy shrugged, picking up her keys and inspecting them more.

"What are all those keys for?" Wendy asked.

Lucy sighed. "Oh, old house keys, some car keys that had been lost, mismatched keys that never found a home again."

"There's so many," Wendy said.

"Exactly," Lucy said just as a teacher walked up to their table.

"Asteria, you're needed in the office," the teacher said.

Asteria sighed, getting out of her chair. "Alright, alright." She looked at her friends and Wendy. "I'll be back." With that, she and the teacher walked away.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry about the update-I usually try to get a few chapters out of each fanfiction when I start it, but I've had writers block, so yeah. Sorry, and here's to hoping I update soon! Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Asteria sighed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "I _seriously_ don't care about this."

"Asteria, please, be reasonable," the principal-Makarov, a short but kind man-said. "Your aunt is serious about taking custody of you. Don't you want to leave here and live with your aunt?"

"Of course not," Asteria said. "I love being at Fairy Tail High. I love my friends. Why the heck would I want to leave?"

"Asteria, what about your future-it's going to change drastically, and you can't stay at Fairy Tail High School for all of it," Makarov said. "You're grades ahead of everyone your age, and you're clearly the smartest student in the school. Your aunt can get you into a university, and you can get a job that pays big time. You can literally be anything you want, and nobody would be able to argue with your choice! So why do you want to stay in High School?"

"You just added a new member to our team, and you're asking me why I want to stay?" Asteria asked, glaring at him. "Don't pretend we don't know what's going on. Wendy's on our team-I know that. And you're trying to make me leave?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Makarov said. "However, shouldn't you get a higher education?"

Asteria stood up, still glaring at the small principal. "I'm going to, but not until this is all over. I want to get to meet new friends, and I want to keep the friends I have now. I mean, none of _them_ get to just give up on all this and go to a new home-so why am I the only one who even gets the offer?"

"Because your aunt wants to take you in," Makarov said. "Please, at least think about it?"

"If I ever take up the offer, it's only going to be after I know that everything's alright," Asteria said. "When our work is done."

Makarov sighed. "Alright, then. I guess that you should see this, then, since you're already here." He took out a file and handed it to Asteria. "Read this, I guess. Since you're here."

Asteria took the file and opened it. "Wendy's file, huh? Why are you showing this to me?"

"You're already here, so you might as well read it," Makarov said.

"Let's see...adopted recently without fostering?" Asteria said. "Lucky. They just accepted her without seeing her face. She really _was_ in nearly as many foster families as me-and that's saying something!" Asteria flipped through the file for a minute before handing it back to Makarov, who put it in a pile on his desk.

"See?" Makarov said. "I never thought that there'd be another student that would join you guys." He chuckled. "Now let's see if she ends up doing as much as you guys do. I don't know if I should be excited about her being here, since she's smart, too, and having another one of you guys around will be nice, or nervous, because she's another one of you guys."

Asteria nodded at him. "We'll have to see just how everything goes before we make any assumptions. I mean, she's sitting with us at lunch and all that, so I guess that she might end up roped into all of this no matter what happens, but her future is more clear right now, and her path ahead is more sure than the rest of us. I'm kinda hoping that she doesn't end up like us."

"You could use another ally," Makarov said.

"But at the same time, we're constantly risking our lives, and you know that sometimes things get near deadly," Asteria said. "I mean, I'm perfectly fine with her being our friends-I love it, really. But I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt, because nobody deserves it. We got roped into this without as much of a choice, because it was either this, or we could do something else...as fat good as that would do. We'd still be bouncing around, not knowing each other. I can't stand that thought...but when this is all over, and we can move on, I think that I'll kinda be relieved. Relieved that I can move on without guilt, but at the same time, I'll miss everyone."

"I see," Makarov said. "Well, then, I believe it's time for you to go back to lunch."

"Yeah," Asteria said, then stood up and walked away.

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter-at least, it feels shorter to me. I have writer's block on so much of the stuff I'm working on, so it'll take a little while before I'm able to update more frequently-I'm just hoping that I get over writer's block before long.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.

Sorry if updates become slow from now on-I have some pretty bad writer's block still-here's to hoping that it passes soon, but oh well.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy had been hanging out with Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Asteria for quite some time now, and she decided that they were pretty awesome-even if Natsu and Erza kept telling her that the four of them were nothing but trouble, although they didn't approach her during school. In all honesty, Wendy didn't mind. Natsu and Erza didn't understand what life for her was like, but Asteria, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia all listened to her-and sometimes shared stories of their lives with her, and from the sound of it, they weren't exactly the best. For example, she learned that each of them had different habits for reasons with abuse and foster homes-yeah, each of them had come from foster homes, too! Juvia had a tendency to walk around in the rain to get rid of the blood from wounds she received-she also used to speak in third person as a way to remember her own name-that's how bad it had been a few times. Gray had a stripping habit as a way to draw attention to himself and the scars he had used to carry-he still lost his shirt every so often-at least, from what Lucy, Asteria, and Juvia said-he never did in school. Lucy had collected random keys-spare house keys, spare car keys, keys that had literally no purpose whatsoever-to stab at attackers, and now she just carried them around out of habit. Asteria was distant towards people because she had major trust issues-and she had a habit of running away from her problems. And, for the first time to anyone, Wendy admitted to them something that she found herself doing from time to time.

Every so often, Wendy liked to pretend that the animals around her were actually able to speak, so she often found herself having conversations with different animals-for example, she liked to talk to the Dragneel's two pet cats, Happy and Carla.

The best part was that Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Asteria never made fun of Wendy about this! Wendy didn't even mention it to the Dragneels because she was sure that they'd start to think about sending her away-and while she wasn't completely comfortable around them, she didn't want to have to go to a new high school-and to think that it had sounded so scary for a while! Of course, Fairy Tail High School was known for being destructive, getting into plenty of fights-apparently Natsu and Gray kept getting into fights, although Wendy had never actually seen them get into a fight, but both of them had missed lunch twice because of lunch detention. There was also a problem with bullies-that first one wasn't the only one that Wendy had seen and tried to stop-and drugs-she didn't know if that was just a rumor, or if that was an actual thing.

Anyway, overall, Wendy's experience at Fairy Tail High was pretty good-even if Natsu and Erza kept complaining about who her friends were, but it wasn't like they tried to be her friends-in fact, they kinda seemed to hate her at times. But oh well. Because, for the first time in a long time, she felt like zhe completely belonged. Like her friends could understand her and what she'd been through, and they didn't need much of an explanation, although they listened to everything she had to say-and she listened to them.

At lunch, two weeks after Wendy became friends with the group…

"Aw, seriously?" Wendy asked. "Today, too?"

"Sorry," Lucy said. "Trust me, detention is no fun to go to whatsoever."

"Can't I just sit in detention with you guys?' Wendy asked. "You said so yourself that it's like an after school study hall-so can I just join you guys? Please?"

"It'll take an hour," Juvia said.

"I don't mind," Wendy said.

"Won't the Dragneels wonder where you are?" Asteria asked.

"I'll just say that I'm busy," Wendy said. "Please?"

The four exchanged a look, then turned back to Wendy.

"It usually takes a pass, though…" Asteria said. "So I don't think it'll be a good idea."

"Please?" Wendy asked.

"Why don't you want to go home instead?" Juvia asked.

"Well…" Wendy said slowly, then sighed. "Ok, admittingly, I also don't want to have to walk home with Natsu and Erza. They bicker all the time, and I just hate walking home with them because they keep telling me that we shouldn't be friends."

"If they don't like it, then why do you hang out with us?" Gray asked.

"Because you're my friends!" Wendy said. "I hate the thought of having to be friends with others!" She took a deep breath. "I've never had friends that understand what I've been through. Friends that are alright with everything about me. Friends that I can talk to about talking to animals, and you guys don't care. You guys don't care about what others think about you, and what others say, or anything. But bullies had better run away, 'cause they'll regret it if they don't."

The four exchanged a glance, then Asteria took something out of her pocket and handed it to Wendy.

"Huh?" Wendy asked, looking at the object-a small i.d. badge…

...with Wendy's picture on it, plus a small barcode.

"What's this?" Wendy asked.

"Your ticket into Me. Peterson's detention," Asteria said.

"It looks official," Wendy said, giving her an odd look.

"You'll see why-Ms. Peterson's detention is in Room 308," Lucy said. "Just don't let anyone see your pass besides us and Ms. Peterson."

"Ok," Wendy said.

 **And** that's it for this chapter! What did you think?

Sorry about taking nine days to update. Admittingly, it took a little over two weeks with another of my fanfictions, but still…

Anyway, I should update before long, but we'll see!

Until next time!

Lunetheart out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright, Room 308," Wendy muttered, looking at the sign next to the door that she was standing in front of. "I'm in the right place, right?"

"Yep."

Wendy spun around to see Asteria.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you were there," Wendy said.

"That's alright," Asteria said, opening the door. "Come on. You don't have to show the ID since we know that it's you right now."

Wendy and Asteria walked into the room, where Lucy, Juvia, Gray, and a teacher-who had the nametag "Ms. Peterson," were already waiting.

All of them turned to look at Wendy and Asteria. Ms. Peterson smiled.

"And now that these two finally arrived, I guess that we can begin," Ms. Peterson said, then focused on Wendy. "You're Wendy, correct?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah...Ms. Peterson."

"You can call me Minnie," Ms. Peterson said. "And it's nice to meet you, Wendy." She looked at everyone. "Alright, guys, everyone ready for today's agenda?" She looked at Asteria. "First, report on yesterday."

"Report?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Minnie gave her an odd look. "You don't know? These guys didn't tell you?"

"So _that's_ what we forgot," Juvia said nervously, then laughed. "Well, now we know why Wendy wanted to come today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked.

"How well did you look over the I.D. I gave you?" Asteria asked, giving her an odd look.

Confused, Wendy took out the I.D. "It's just a picture of me and a barcode."

"Look on the back," Asteria said, sitting down in a desk and setting her backpack down. She kicked her legs up on the desk, leaning back as Wendy turned over the I.D., then gasped.

"W-Why's there a police-badge symbol on the back!?" Wendy exclaimed.

Minnie sighed. "Well...tell me, Wendy, have you heard the rumors about this school?"

"You mean the ones about the drugs, fights, and bullies?" Wendy asked.

"That one, yes," Minnie said.

"I know that the fights and bullies are here, but are there really...drugs?" Wendy asked.

"Tons of 'em, but it's not just around the school," Gray said. "They're all around Fiore."

"And there's also plenty of gang violence," Minnie said.

"Gang violence?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide. "There was none of that back in Cait Shelter!"

"'Course there wasn't," Lucy said. "Cait Shelter is one of the most sheltered parts of Fiore. It very well might be the _only_ place that doesn't have gang violence, drugs, and all that."

"We didn't have fights, but there were a few bullies-they got suspended, though," Wendy said.

"That doesn't happen here," Gray said. "Instead, they get detention-and, if there's drugs involved, a visit home with the police. But that's about it."

"So, instead, we need a way to get rid of the gangs, and all the drugs," Minnie said. "So, we started recruiting kids throughout the city." She nodded at Lucy, Juvia, Gray, and Asteria. "These four are known as the Police Gang of Magnolia."

Wendy blinked at them in surprise. "Y-You're a gang?!"

"Not exactly," Juvia said.

"The definition of 'gang' is an organized group of criminals," Minnie explained. "These four are actually members of the police force. They hunt down gangs and make them disband. They also find people who are dealing out drugs and get them arrested-Asteria?"

With a grunt, Asteria pulled up the edge of her shirt, showing off a bunch of bandaged. Wendy gasped.

"W-What…" Wendy started.

"I'm the usual one here that goes and deals with the drug dealers," Asteria said. "This happened last Saturday-the dude had a gun and shot me through the stomach."

"B-But you were still at school on Monday!" Wendy protested.

"I don't feel pain anymore," Asteria said. "Besides, I got stitches and all that, and I'm on painkillers for it."

"You'd think that you'd at least be out for a weeks!" Wendy said, her eyes wide.

"And that's why I'm one that deals with the drug business the most," Asteria said. "It only takes be out for a few hours."

"Why do you guys do any of this?" Wendy asked, looking at the four. "I mean, what about your families?"

"Don't have one," Gray said. "You know about the foster system and that we went through it. What you _don't_ know is that we got out of it, too...but not by adoption."

"We're still technically in the foster system," Juvia said. "And at the same time...not."

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"We're living in a house that the police force gave us," Gray explained. "And we're going to until Magnolia is free from gangs, then we'll go to different foster families or relatives."

"Oh…" Wendy said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "From there, we'll probably go on to graduate high school and college, and we'll just move on with our lives."

"But that's not the point right now," Minnie said. They all looked at her as she turned to Wendy. "Would you like to help us take down all the gangs? We won't be putting you in any direct danger-and if there's a situation that could potentially harm you, we'll let you know, and get you out of there. You don't have to accept, of course, but would you, please? We could really use the extra help, even if you just take care of radio calls and communication-it sometimes feels like these four can't do that to save their lives!"

"Hey!" Lucy said. "I'm working on it!"

"I hate those radio things," Asteria shrugged.

Juvia and Gray didn't say anything, but they exchanged a look.

Wendy blinked for a few seconds, then began to laugh.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy said happily.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **The next chapter should be up before too long-it's getting to my favorite part of the story, although you didn't hear that from me.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, um...what are we doing here?" Wendy asked, looking around. They were at a skatepark, and each of them had a skateboard-Wendy was borrowing one of Juvia's, and she was also the only one with a helmet.

"Easy," Asteria said, looking at her. "We get practically _everywhere_ on skateboards, bikes, scooters-unless we're in a cop car because we're needed somewhere _as soon as possible_ , but that's only happened once. Ok, there's technically ambulances, too, but that's different-hopefully, you'll never have to deal with that one."

"Oh," Wendy said.

"Chances are, we'll only be using skateboards to get around when you're with us, so might as well learn a few fun tricks," Gray shrugged.

"L-Like?" Wendy asked.

"Just watch," Lucy said, putting her skateboard down and getting on it. "This is the kinda tricks we mean." With that, she propelled herself to one of the ramps nearby and went to the top. With a nod in their direction, she took off.

 **(A/N: I don't actually skateboard, so I don't really know much with this topic. To those that can actually skateboard, I think that you can just think of a few awesome moves for Lucy to do.)**

When Lucy was done, she got off her board and walked over to them. Wendy's eyes were wide.

"Woah," Wendy said.

Lucy grinned at her. "We don't expect you to be able to do the same, but think you can learn a few tricks?"

Wendy looked at the skateboard she was borrowing. "I guess that I can try."

 **About one month later…**

"Star Fairy on my way," Asteria said into her walkie-talkie. "Celestial, you nearby?"

"Heading in pursuit," Lucy's voice said from the walkie-talkie. "Rain Woman?"

"In position," Juvia said. "Ice Demon?"

"Distracting civilians," Gray said. "Sky Dragon?"

"In position-are you guys sure about this?" Wendy asked nervously.

"No doubts, Sky Dragon," Asteria said, ducking into an alleyway-an effective shortcut. "We've got this."

"If you're sure…" Wendy said.

"You're the one that wanted to join us for this!" Juvia said just as there was a gun noise.

"What was that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Target has opened fire!" Lucy said desperately. "Good thinking with the bullet-proof vest, Star Fairy."

"No damage, Celestial?" Asteria asked.

"Luckily," Lucy said as there was a,clicking noise. "Icr Demon, any freaking out?"

"I'm working on it," Gray said, then yelled, "Hey, calm down! That was nothing-I'm sure that there's just some paint-gun contest going on!"

"Where's my son?!" a voice wailed.

Asteria sighed. "I'm coming, Ice Demon."

"Thanks-I need the help," Gray said.

"I'll help Gr-I mean, Ice Demon," Juvia said. "I'm closer."

"You sure?" Asteria asked.

"You're better at dealing with criminals-I can do civilians," Juvia said. "Screw positions, I'm heading over, Ice Demon."

"Thanks, Rain Woman," Gray said.

"No flirting over the walkie-talkie," Asteria muttered. The two of them had begun to date two weeks before-Wendy, Asteria, and Lucy had made them confess their feelings, and now they were an adorable couple. Although…

"We aren't flirting!" Gray and Juvia said at the same time.

...they denied it whenever possible, just in case someone was listening.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Wendy said nervously. "I think someone just turned the corner!"

Asteria swore. "I'm on my way, Sky Dragon." _And she hasn't had any actual training yet!_

 **With Wendy…**

Wendy quickly ducked behind a crate, turning her walkie-talkie volume down as she listened to the footsteps. She took her gun-a stun gun, not a real one, but still. It would do damage. _If only I had actual aim…_

"Whew," a voice said. "Looks like I got away from the force." Wendy heard a noise-like something heavy being set down. "Ha. They'll never find me here. I'll catch a train to Hargeon, then I'll head somewhere else in Ishgar-they'll never find me!" He began to laugh.

Wendy cocked her gun, knowing that she had to do something-after all, this was only a stun gun. Thankfully, the person didn't hear her. She took her walkie-talkie and pressed a button. "Alright, I'm going to try to stun him."

"Does he have an actual gun?" Asteria whispered.

"I don't know, but the vest should stop any bullets," Wendy whispered.

"Be careful-it won't be easy to explain to your parents if something happens to you," Lucy whispered, then coughed.

The voice stopped laughing. "Who's there?" The footsteps began to get closer to Wendy.

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Code Red, Code Red, I've been-"

"Found you!" the person said, turning the corner...to find nothing. "What?! I know I heard-"

"Me."

The person turned around to see…

...Wendy, holding out her stun gun, pointing it _directly_ at the person-a man in his twenties.

"Drop your gun," Wendy said. "Or I'll shoot."

The man dropped his gun, holding his hands in the air…

...just as Asteria burst into the building.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Repeat offender, Bora," Asteria told the officer who was shoving the man into a police car. "Has been known to kidnap and sell people-mostly girls. Was caught selling weed this time-good thing he was caught." She turned to Wendy, who was standing next to her. "Good work."

"I-I didn't do much," Wendy said.

"You were ready to defend yourself," Asteria said. "And you haven't used a stun gun before, but your aim was just about perfect, from what I can tell." She nodded. "We're lucky you were on this mission."

Wendy smiled just as Gray and Juvia walked over…

...but they looked,..scared.

"Hey, guys, we have a Code Purple," Juvia said.

Instantly, all the officers looked at her. Asteria tensed up, and Wendy looked...confused.

"What's Code...Purple?" Wendy asked.

Meanwhile, Asteria glared at Juvia. "Where?"

"Shoulder," Gray said. "But passed out from pain."

"Lucy?" Asteria asked quietly.

Juvia nodded.

Asteria paused for a second, then turned and took off running.

Wendy blinked in surprise. "W-What-"

"Get what you need and be ready!" an officer snapped to the paramedics, then took off running after Asteria. A few other officers did as well.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Wendy asked.

Juvia looked at her. "Code Purple means...someone got shot."

Wendy gasped. "L-Lucy…?"

"She'll survive, and she'll be at school," Juvia said. "But she's going to have to have her arm in a cast for a long time."

"At least she's going to be ok," Wendy said, sighing in relief.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Is Lucy** _ **really**_ **going to be alright? I guess that we'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **Merry late Christmas!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'm alright," Lucy said. "Seriously."

"And yet here we are, at the hospital," Asteria said. "Are you sure that your arm doesn't hurt?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Lucy insisted. "Promise!"

"You've said that before, and last time you were at the hospital, that wasn't true," Gray said.

"Wait, last time?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide. "How many times has something like this happened?"

"This is why we don't like bringing you for more dangerous stuff," Juvia told her. "Usually, we're lucky, and the most hurt any one of us gets is a scratch or two from a knife. Other times, though, stuff like this happens. Chances are, Lucy will be released from the hospital later today, and then she'll probably be told that she should wear looser clothes so her clothes aren't right against her arm."

"Which tends to mean that we ditch Gray at the house and go shopping," Asteria added.

"Hey!" Gray said.

All of them laughed.

"Ok, so Gray usually comes with us so he doesn't have to just sit alone at home watching t.v," Juvia said, smiling at Gray, who smiled back.

"Do you want to join us for that, or would you rather not?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"I'll join you guys-but I'd have to get some money from my place first," Wendy said.

"We've got you covered," Asteria said. "After all, did you really think that you wouldn't get money from doing this?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide.

"While today was your first mission like this, you have been helping us with patrolling and all that, and since we're doing it for the police force, we get paid," Gray explained.

"I had no idea!" Wendy said.

"Ok, note, we _really_ should be telling you more about everything-we can do that as soon as you can start training with how guns work and all that," Asteria said. "We'll stop by the police station first before going shopping-they should have your bank card there."

"O-ok," Wendy said.

"First things first, though, _someone_ needs to rest," Juvia said, playfully glaring at Lucy.

"I'm _fine_ ," Lucy insisted.

"We'll see about that-I'll go see if there's a doctor that can check on your arm, then we'll see if you can get released from the hospital," Asteria said, standing up-they had all been sitting around Lucy's hospital bed. Asteria nodded, then left the room.

 **Later…**

Erza hummed to herself as she grabbed a pretty shirt, looking at it. She smiled, then turned to her friends.

"Well?" Erza asked. "What do you think?"

"I think that it'll look great on you!" Bisca said.

Erza smiled.

"Is it the right size?" Cana asked, taking a drink from her beer bottle.

Erza and Bisca looked at her.

"It's people like you that give our school a bad reputation, you know," Erza scolded. "Stop drinking all the time!"

Cana shrugged. "I'm legally allowed to drink as much as I want."

"There's a reason that Fairy Tail High School is rumored to have tons of drugs and fights-and you're part of the main reason with the drugs," Bisca said.

"Whatever," Cana said. "Let's just get going to the changing rooms so you can try the shirt on."

Erza nodded, then the three walked over to the changing rooms, where they saw…

"Wendy?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Wendy, Juvia, Gray, and Asteria all looked at Erza, Bisca, and Cana.

"Oh, hey, Erza," Wendy said just as Lucy poked her head out of the changing stall she was in.

"I don't think that this shirt is ok," Lucy said.

All of them looked at her, and that's when she noticed Erza, Bisca, and Cana.

"Oh, hi," Lucy said.

"What shirt are you trying on?" Juvia asked.

Lucy stepped out of the stall, revealing that she was wearing a baggy shirt. One of the straps was off her shoulder a little-it was designed that way.

"It looks nice," Wendy said with a smile.

Lucy moved the strap up, only for it to fall back down. She sighed. "It's designed to sit off my shoulder, but it looks weird."

"Wait, what happened to your arm?" Cana asked, pointing at the bandages on Lucy's arm.

"Oh, that?" Lucy asked, looking at her arm. "I was taking a walk this morning when a dog jumped at and bit me."

Cana raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her.

"Well, as for the shirt, if you don't like it, then try on the next shirt-but it really _does_ look nice," Asteria said.

Lucy walked back into the changing stall.

Erza looked at Wendy. "So you guys are shopping?"

Wendy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Huh," Erza said, then stormed over to one of the open changing stalls, shutting the door in order to try on the shirt.

After a minute, Lucy came out, carrying a few shirts.

"That was the last of them," Lucy said.

"Then let's go pay for them and head somewhere else," Juvia said, and the group left, leaving Bisca and Cana, plus Erza, who was just walking out of the changing stall with the pretty shirt on.

 **The next day…**

"So, Wendy, how was your night?" Grandeeney asked, smiling at her daughter. The family was sitting at the kitchen table, having dinner. Wendy had spent the night with her friends, a little because she had been worried about Lucy, but also because they were her friends, and they promised to explain everything to her. They had even played some first-person shooter games as a way to kinda help Wendy improve her aim and get used to how a gun worked.

"Pretty good," Wendy said. "We went shopping yesterday, and when we got back to Asteria's place, we ate dinner, then played video games." She told her family that they all lived in different houses, and she never said anything about the whole police thing.

"What happened to Lucy's arm?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"She said that she was bit by a dog," Wendy said. "It was before I went to their place."

"Then why was it all bandaged up like she went to the hospital?" Erza asked.

"Asteria has a relative that works at the hospital, so Asteria was able to tend to it," Wendy said. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"I know that it wasn't a dog," Erza said. "There's no way a dog could jump that high and bite her arm that bad."

"Well, that's what happened," Wendy said.

"Well, if I was a dog, I'd probably attack one of your friends, too," Natsu said. "Especially Gray."

Igneel sighed. "Kids, we've talked about this. Your friends are your own, and it's none of your business who is hanging out with who."

"But her friends are always in detention!" Erza said, gesturing at Wendy. "And she's been hanging out with them more! She's even been skateboarding with them! Doesn't it worry you that she's turning into a gangster?! All she's missing is a leather jacket!"

 _I guess that it wouldn't be the time to mention that I bought one today…_ Wendy thought, biting her lip, then she said, "I'm not a gangster!"

Erza glared at her. "The people that you're hanging out with are the worst people in the school! Why do you think our school is rumored to have drugs and fights?!"

"Are your friends involved in drugs?" Grandeeney asked Wendy.

"The closest thing any of them have come to taking drugs is painkillers, but that's its own story," Wendy said. "They don't have any of the bad ones. Just medicine that the doctor prescribes to them."

"And the fights?" Grandeeney asked.

"If you want to complain about them fighting, Natsu's the one that fights with Gray," Wendy said, glancing at Natsu. "Fights break out in the school all the time. And while drugs are brought up, Erza's friend Cana literally brings beer to school."

"Leave my friend out of this," Erza said.

'Then stop accusing my friends of doing stuff that they aren't!" Wendy said.

"Enough!" Igneel said with a sigh. "I know that Fairy Tail High isn't perfect. Everyone in Fiore is well aware of that fact. However, that doesn't mean that you should be arguing about all this! As long as the three of you are doing nothing illegal, or something that could result in someone being in the hospital, then you are perfectly alright. And if you want to complain about your sister and how she and her friends act, then should I bring up grades? Because hers are better than both of yours."

"She's no sister of mine," Erza said, then stood up and left the table.

"Erza-" Grandeeney said, starting to head after her, but then Natsu stood up.

"Erza's right," Natsu said, glaring at Wendy. "Everything was so much easier before you came along!" With that, he left.

Wendy sighed. "Well, they don't like me."

"I am so sorry," Grandeeney said. "I don't know what's wrong with them."

"It's my friends," Wendy said. "Most people-especially the stronger people-at school don't like them, but I don't see why. They're amazing."

"I know," Grandeeney said. "I just wish that Natsu and Erza would be kinder to you. They've hated you since the start, it seems."

 _Please tell me that you aren't considering making me leave,_ Wendy thought. _I can't stand the thought of leaving home-not because of Natsu and Erza. More like I'd have to leave my friends behind_.

With a sigh, Wendy stood up. "I think that I'm full."

"Are you sure?" Igneel asked. "There's still plenty of food left."

"I lost my appetite," Wendy said, then left, leaving Grandeeney and Igneel in silence, exchanging unsure glances.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I want to promise that I'll update before too long, but we all know that I can't really promise that. Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of the Police Gang.**

 **Sorry for the late update. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

At school, people gave Lucy all kinds of odd looks with her arm, but she just walked around proudly, not caring what others thought. Plenty of people asked her what had happened, and she stuck with the dog story.

However, this did not stop her friends-especially Wendy-from worrying.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Wendy asked at lunch, looking at Lucy's arm. "That looks really bad."

Lucy shrugged, then winced. "It's only a gun wound in my arm-I've had worse."

"Worse?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

Lucy held up her keys. "I carry these around as weapons-one time, not long after I started collecting these, someone attacked me and nearly pulled my arm out of the socket. I got out of there because I stabbed them with these keys and ran for it."

"Oh," Wendy said, deciding not to ask anymore questions about it.

"Yeah," Lucy said, taking a bite of her food. "But whatever. Oh, wait, has Wendy been told about next weekend yet?"

"What about next weekend?" Wendy asked.

"We learned about it this morning," Juvia told her, handing her an envelope. "You know how we also go around fighting gangs, right?"

"Yeah," Wendy said, opening the envelope.

"Well, some of the bigger gangs like to do these weird challenges where we'll meet the whole gang on a certain day, and then we'll fight it out-one on one, four or five matches," Asteria said. "One of the gang members from the last big gang in this area of Fiore cornered me this morning and said that we needed to show up next weekend at their hangout for the fight."

"Wait, the last big one?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide.

Asteria nodded. "They're called Twilight Ogre-bunch of brutes in that one, but I'm sure that we can take them out. Even if we lose one round, as long as we win the majority, then we win then Twilight Ogre has no choice but to disband."

"Wait, so that's how it works?" Wendy asked. "W-What happens if _we_ lose?"

Lucy shrugged. "Then we disband-but don't worry, that won't happen. But still. Since this is the last big gang in the area, that means that we're almost done, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"As soon as there are no gangs, there won't be a need for a police gang anymore," Asteria said. "I thought that we told you this."

"I-I don't remember this!" Wendy said. "Does that mean that I won't see you guys again?"

"Chances are, we'll still be going to Fairy Tail High for a while, but at some point...we'll stay in touch-promise," Asteria said.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Hey, we aren't just giving up without a fight-literally," Gray said, causing the friends to laugh.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry for the late update again-and for the incredibly short chapter. I know EXACTLY where this going, I promise...it's just...getting there that I'm having trouble with. Hopefully, the next chapter is going to be better...but I can't promise anything just yet.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **It's been a really long time, hasn't it? So sorry for not updating! Writer's block is a complete pain in the rear end-in all honesty, this chapter is probably gonna suck, and if it does, then I'm so sorry.**

 **So, as you might be able to guess, this is a time skip to that weekend-the weekend "before the big fight"...or is it? Dun dun dun!**

 **Anyway. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy walked out on patrol, wondering exactly what was going to happen next weekend-she had no idea how it was gonna go, and no matter what, it seemed like she could lose her best friends in the end.

Wendy sighed, looking up at the sky. _What happens if we lose? What happens if we_ win _? Are they really going to leave me? What if we can't stay in touch? Sure, I have other friends at school, but they aren't as dear to me. And what are Natsu and Erza going to say?_ Tears came to her eyes. _I don't want to lose anyone._

Suddenly, Wendy's phone began to go off. Confused, she looked down, and it was Lucy.

Wendy answered, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"On patrol," Wendy said, confused. "Why?"

"We need you back by the station ASAP!" Lucy said.

"Huh?" Wendy asked. "Why?"

"The gang fight is going on _now_!" Lucy exclaimed. "I ran into one of the members just ten minutes ago and they told me!"

"But Asteria said-" Wendy started.

"Asteria lied-she's going in alone!" Lucy cried.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "I'm kinda close to the station-I'll be there as fast as I can." She hung up, then turned and began to run.

 **Meanwhile…**

Asteria walked into the ring, which was surrounded by the members of the Twilight Ogre Gang. Their leader, Banaboster, stepped into the ring, and all the members cheered.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the Final Showdown!" Banaboster yelled, then smirked at Asteria. "And just _where_ is the rest of your _pathetic_ gang?"

"They don't need to be part of this," Asteria said. "I can take you down all on my own."

All of the gang members laughed.

"You're a cocky little fella, aren't ya?" Banaboster laughed. "Well, then, I can't wait to test your strength against our strongest members!" He turned to look at his gang members. "Thibault, come into the ring!"

A large dude with strange hair stepped forward into the ring as Banaboster stepped out.

"Let the first fight begin!"

 **With the rest of the gang…**

Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Juvia met up at the station, then began to run as fast as they could, heading for the meeting point, just hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

They turned a corner…

...and ran _directly_ into Erza, Bisca, Cana, and Natsu.

"Hey!" Erza snapped, then her eyes widened in surprise. "Wendy?!"

"Where are _you_ guys heading?" Natsu asked, rolling his eyes. "Some kind of drug sale?"

"And just _what_ is your problem?" Lucy asked, shoving him slightly.

Natsu glared at her, then shoved her so hard she fell to the ground.

At least, she would've had it been anyone else.

She stumbled back a little, but kept her footing.

Gray grabbed the neck of Natsu's shirt. "What the hell is your problem?"

" _My_ problem?" Natsu snapped.

"Stop it!" Wendy nearly shouted. "No fighting right now!"

"Why not?" Bisca asked. "Four on four-unless you have some kind of other fight to get to?"

"Actually, yes, we do," Juvia snarled.

"You're going to a _fight_?!" Natsu yelled, then glared at Wendy. "I knew it! You really shouldn't be friends with them! I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

"You know what?" Wendy said. "Go right ahead. 'Cause I don't care anymore! They wanna get mad at me? Then they can! I've been through worse!" She grabbed Gray's arm. "We have to get going-I know that you want to hit him-trust me, we all do."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But if we don't hurry, then Asteria's gonna get badly hurt," Wendy said. "You don't want that, do you?"

"What did that little girl do?" Cana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gray sighed. "You're right." He let go of Natsu, who instantly got ready to hit him, but Wendy pushed herself between the two.

"Mom and Dad directly said that we're fine as long as do nothing illegal or something that could hospitalize someone, but if you punch him now, then I'll tell them that you almost gave someone a concussion!" Wendy said quickly, making Natsu stop, just _inches_ from her own face.

Natsu stepped back, then the four went around them, and continued to run.

Erza, Bisca, Cana, and Natsu all exchanged glances, then ran after them.

 **With Asteria…**

"And, round one is over!"

Asteria panted, standing over Thibault's fallen body-she had knocked him unconscious, but now she was out of breath.

"Alright, now onto round two!" Banaboster yelled, turning to a girl with pink hair and a cat-ear hat. "Mattan Ginger, you're next!"

The girl stalked into the ring, a smirk on her face.

"Who's next for the Police Gang?" Banaboster asked, smirking to Asteria.

"Me," Asteria said.

"Ah, ah, ah," Banaboster said, shaking his head. "That's not how this works. Each member can only fight _once,_ remember?"

"But-" Asteria started just as the door was bust down, revealing…

...Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy…

...and Erza, Natsu, Bisca, and Cana.

"We're here!" Lucy yelled.

Banaboster smirked. "Perfect timing! Then who fights next?"

Gray stepped into the ring. Asteria's eyes widened, almost in fear.

"This…" Aster started, then started coughing.

Gray patted her on the back. "You take a break-I've got this."

Asteria looked like she was going to protest, then sighed, walking over to the rest of the Police Gang, who started to fawn over her.

"Are you alright!?" Juvia asked, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine," Asteria muttered, then glared at Erza, Natsu, Bisca, and Cana. "What are _you_ guys doing here?"

"Don't change the subject!" Lucy said. "Why didn't you tell us that the fight was today!?"

"Because-" Asteria started.

"You aren't in this alone!" Wendy said. "So we're gonna beat them _together_ -got that?!"

Asteria sighed. "Fine."

"Winner!" Banaboster suddenly said. The group turned to see…

...that Gray had knocked out Mattan Ginger-and had also managed to lose his shirt.

"Next round-third out of five!" Banaboster yelled.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long-although you've probably already realized that I'm bad at keeping promises. So sorry! I'm working on it!**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, I think that I'm getting close to the end of this fanfiction.**

 **On another note, I'm REALLY bad with fighting scenes, as I think that I've mentioned before-at least, I think. Also, there's no other already-made and named characters from Twilight Ogre, and I don't really want to make more. So, basically, this is what happened for the rest of the fights:**

 **Juvia lost round three-but Gray comforted her-so cute!**

 **Lucy would have fought in round four, but because of her arm, she wasn't allowed to. Instead, Natsu offered to step in-and yes, he lost.**

 **And, finally, round five-Wendy.**

 **And she won.**

 **So, here's the aftermath of the fights.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy was breathing hard, but she stood over her opponent.

"T-The Police Gang wins!" Banaboster stuttered.

The Police Gang-plus Erza, Natsu, Bisca, and Cana-cheered as Wendy helped up her opponent, who exited the ring in shame.

After a few seconds, the Police Gang walked into the ring as well. Confused, Natsu, Erza, Bisca, and Cana followed.

Lucy stepped forward, looking around at everyone. "We are the winners of this, which means that, in accordance with the rules, all of you are to disband Twilight Ogre and never join another gang-break these rules and you'll be ashamed for the rest of your lives. Do you swear to uphold this rule?"

"We swear," everyone from Twilight Ogre said, most of them sounding a little angry at that.

The Police Gang all smiled.

"Then, you are all to leave this building and never come back," Asteria said, stepping forward as well. "Stay in school, get good grades, all that fun stuff. Now, time to get out of here."

The people of Twilight Ogre exchanged glances, then began to leave.

Wendy pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Sky Dragon speaking. Apprehended the Twilight Ogre Gang, they disbanded. Head to station?"

"Yes, please," said one of the officers at the other end. "Is Star Fairy with you?"

"Here," Asteria said.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?!" the officer yelled, making all of them wince. "You _do_ remember that you don't have to do all of this on your own, right?! You shouldn't've run off to take them on your own! You know better than that! Did you think that you guys wouldn't win or something?!"

"Sorry, alright?" Asteria muttered.

"All of you, get to the station NOW," the officer said. "We can deal with all of this LATER, alright, Star Fairy?"

"Got it," Asteria said, rolling her eyes.

"Then I'll see you soon," the officer said, then the walkie-talkie went quiet.

Wendy looked at Asteria. "You really shouldn't've come on your own, you know. You're lucky that we all came along when we did."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Asteria said. "Let's just get going." She gave Natsu, Erza, Bisca, and Cana an odd look. "So...are you guys unofficially part of the gang now, or what?"

"I'm still confused," Cana said. "What the hell is the 'Police Gang'?"

"Yeah, those two words kinda contradict each other," Erza said.

"Well, we aren't actually a gang," Gray said. "But we _do_ take down gangs-as you saw with the Twilight Ogre gang."

"And they were our last one," Lucy said.

"Oh," Natsu said. "So, does that mean you guys are gonna stop doing this? How do you even keep up fighting like that? And Lucy, were you actually gonna fight like that? What _actually_ happened, anyway?"

"Gunshot," Lucy said.

"GUNSHOT?!" Erza, Natsu, Bisca, and Cana yelled.

Erza spun to face Wendy. "You've gotten involved in stuff with _guns_ involved?!"

"Yeah," Wendy said. "Well, it was _one_ time-don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's something that we aren't allowed to do! You shouldn't have _anything_ to do with guns!"

"It's not like we don't have plans in place just in case one of us gets hurt," Lucy said. "Besides, it was only once, and only because we had no backup."

"I agreed to it, too," Wendy said. "Besides, it's kinda like a job at times."

"SAY WHAT?!" the four exclaimed.

"We do patrols, fight gangs, every so often deal with drug dealers-it's a part-time job," Asteria said. "Our lives are never in danger-and while we visit the hospital every so often, we haven't in a while besides when Lucy got shot in the arm."

"Still!" Natsu said. "You shouldn't be dealing with all this!"

"Well, _someone_ has to," Wendy said.

"When Mom and Dad hear about this-" Natsu started.

"How about all the times that you've picked on my friends?!" Wendy interrupted. "I'm sure that Mom and Dad haven't heard about all _that_."

Natsu went silent.

Wendy turned to Erza. "And you're not going to say anything, either-don't think that I haven't seen you take some beer from Cana before-if I get in trouble over this with Mom and Dad, then I'm going to tell them what _you_ guys have been up to!"

"Don't!" Erza and Natsu shouted.

"Then keep your mouths shut," Asteria said. "Look, we really shouldn't stick around right now." She began to walk away. "Let's just head to the station."

They all exchanged glances, then followed her away.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry that it's short, and it sucks. I'm** _ **trying**_ **to do better, I swear. I'm just...getting there.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The Police Gang.**

 **I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be ending this fanfiction within the next few chapters, but I'm not one hundred percent sure at the moment-although it's reaching the end.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Police Gang-plus Natsu, Erza, Cana, and Bisca-walked into the police station, where there were plenty of officers waiting for them.

They all turned as the door opened, then gave them an odd look.

"Who else is there?" one officer asked.

"We had a little help since Lucy's arm is...well...the way it is," Gray said.

The officers nodded, then one walked up to Asteria, grabbing onto her shirt.

"And just what the hell were you thinking?" the officer snapped. "You should know better than to go into a fight all on your own like that!"

Asteria shrugged. "I did what I did. So what?"

"At this rate, you aren't gonna get reassigned-just follow your orders!" the officer said.

"Who said that I would be, anyway?" Asteria asked.

"Huh?" Natsu, Erza, Cana, and Bisca asked, confused.

"Reassigned?" Erza asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Wendy looked at her. "Well, since we defeated Twilight Ogre, there aren't anymore gangs left in this part of Fiore."

"So?" Natsu asked. "Doesn't that mean you get to relax?"

Lucy looked at him. "No. That means that we have to go to different parts of Fiore to take on _more_ gangs. Being reassigned to other places."

"What?" Cana asked. "Don't you get to decide if you keep this up?"

"Of course not," Gray said with a shrug. "But whatever."

"That's not fair!" Bisca said.

"Exactly," Wendy said.

They all looked at her.

"So what happens to _you_ , then?" Natsu asked.

"Honestly, probably nothing," Wendy said. "Right?" She looked at the officer nearby.

The officer nodded. "Chances are, you aren't going to be reassigned unless you absolutely have to be-we might have you stay around for patrols, though. But besides that…"

"We're all getting split up," Asteria said.

The officer looked at her. "Exactly."

"But-" Bisca started.

"There's no room for argue with this!" the officer said, then sighed. "It's getting later-probably time for you all to head home. The plans for leaving are almost finalized at the moment-just a few more bits and pieces here and there, but those should be resolved by tomorrow." He looked at Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Asteria. "Start packing your bags-you'll be leaving as soon as we can get you guys to."

"But what about your families?" Cana asked.

"What families?" Gray asked.

"Are you serious?!" Bisca and Cana yelled at the same time.

"You thought that we had families?" Lucy asked, shaking her head. "They're gone."

"W-What happened to them?!" Natsu asked.

"Can you continue this conversation on your ways home?" the officer asked.

They all looked at him and nodded, then left the building.

Lucy glared at Natsu. "Not _everyone_ has a loving family, you know-at least, I _hope_ you know that. We don't have families-we're in foster care, actually."

"Seriously?" Erza asked.

"Well, technically, we are, but at the same time, we aren't," Gray said, pulling at the collar of his shirt a little. "But whatever. Let's just go home."

 **One week later…**

Wendy stood in front of her friends' house-well, old house.

Asteria had been the first to move out-an aunt of hers had taken her in, apparently.

Gray had been next-someone that he had grown up with had convinced their parents to look after him.

Juvia had cried non-stop for the next three days until she had been taken in by a new foster family-all the way across Fiore, it seemed.

And today was Lucy's turn.

"Don't go," Wendy said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Lucy was holding her suitcase, and she looked at Wendy, clearly sad. "I have to."

"But...please?" Wendy said as she began to cry a little.

Lucy carefully wiped away Wendy's tears, tears of her own forming in her eyes. "I promise that we'll see each other again-after all, can we even think about keeping Gray and Juvia apart?" She chuckled a little, but she was clearly still sad.

"But how long?" Wendy asked.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. But someday-promise!"

"If you're sure…" Wendy said.

"Positive!" Lucy said just as a car pulled up. A woman stepped out, waving to Lucy.

"Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"My new foster mom," Lucy said, then gave Wendy a quick hug. She pulled away, then ran to the car, getting into the back seat. The car drove away a few seconds later, leaving Wendy standing in front of her friends' old house.

Wendy began to cry really hard.

"Don't cry." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see…

"Natsu?" Wendy asked. "Erza?"

Natsu and Erza pulled her into a hug, comforting the blue-haired girl as she began to cry harder.

 **With Asteria…**

Asteria sat on her bed in her aunt's house, already deciding that she didn't like it here.

 _I wanna go back,_ Asteria thought, then laid back on her bed. _And just to make everything worse, Auntie wants me to take a stupid test to see if I actually need to continue High School-I mean, I already know everything else that I'm going to be taught, and I'm probably going to be working for the police during college, but still! What a pain._

"Asteria!" her aunt called. "Time to go!"

"Give me a minute!" Asteria called back, then got out of bed, slipping on a pair of torn jeans, a plain white shirt, a leather jacket, and combat boots. She put a loose hat on her head and walked out of her room, sticking her phone in her pocket.

 **With Gray…**

"I'm going out!" Gray yelled, making sure he had his shirt on as he ran out of the house.

"Make sure you're back by suppertime!" Lyon's mom yelled, but Gray wasn't listening.

Because he had an idea.

 **With Juvia…**

Juvia didn't even bother telling anyone that she was heading out-she just left the house, making her way to the library.

 _I'm going to study hard, then go to college in Magnolia!_ Juvia told herself. _That way, maybe we can all meet up again!_ She smiled shyly. _I hope that Gray has the same thoughts as me-I miss him so much already._ She shook away her thoughts, then began to walk faster.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'm positive that the next chapter is going to be the last-and I should be updating that and ending this fanfiction by early tomorrow-but I can't make any promises.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and I'm here with the final chapter of The Police Gang!**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy sighed, picking at her lunch boredly.

It had been a month since her friends had left-she had gotten a letter from Lucy, but other than that, she had no idea what the others were up to.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

Oh, should that be mentioned? Wendy had started to sit with Erza and her friends now that she didn't have anyone else to sit with.

"I miss them," Wendy sighed again.

"I know that you do, but think positive," Erza said. "You said that Lucy promised to come back someday-and she reminded you of that in that letter you showed us."

"But how long?" Wendy asked. "I want _all_ of them back _now_."

"And you didn't even know them for too long," Cana said, drinking some beer.

"You shouldn't be drinking that in school," Wendy said.

"Well, just because you're a police officer doesn't mean that you get to order me around," Cana said.

After the Police Gang had...disbanded, Wendy had been given an official badge-and her biggest job was to deal with drugs on the streets along with a few other officers, although she still had to do plenty of patrols. It was really...lonely, though.

"Technically, my area is drugs, including alcohol, so I think that I have every right to tell you to hide that alcohol before you get caught by a teacher," Wendy said.

Cana stared at her, then laughed, hiding her beer in her bag. "Touche, girl. Touche."

Wendy smiled at her, then went back to picking at her lunch.

"Well, look on the bright side," Erza said. "We're seniors right now-maybe you'll all decide to go to the same college!"

Wendy thought for a few seconds. "Hey, you're right! I'll send Lucy a letter, and maybe ask a few of the other officers for addresses of the others!" She took a bite of her food. "Then we can start at the same college!"

"See?" Erza said. "Think positive-but first things first, let's just make it through lunch."

With a laugh, the girls began to eat faster.

 **A little over a half year later…**

Wendy ran through the halls of Magnolia University's dorms, looking desperately at the dorm numbers.

 _I'm in room 307-have to hurry, then maybe I can find Asteria, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia! We agreed to meet in front of the main building at noon-it's ten right now, but still! Maybe I'll find one of them beforehand!_

Out of the corner of her eye, Wendy saw what she was looking for, and skidded to a stop.

Room 307.

With a smile, Wendy opened the door, and walked inside.

One half of the room was already decorated-to some extent. Whoever her roommate was, they hadn't really tried hard for decorating.

Wendy put her suitcase down on her bed, then began to unpack her clothes, putting them in the closet. Her other luggage was sitting on her bed, having been brought there earlier by people that helped students move in, so she began to unpack everything that she could, setting her laptop on her desk and organizing her closet and bookshelf.

After about thirty minutes, Wendy had finished organizing. She stepped back, admiring her work.

"And done!" Wendy said happily. "So now I guess that I should head to campus police, since I'm helping here-ah, crud, do I have time?!"

There was a laugh behind her-a _familiar_ laugh.

"Well, seeing that campus police are based across campus, you might want to run," Asteria said, leaning in the doorway.

Wendy turned, then shrieked, diving at her friend, causing them both to fall over, laughing. A few people poked their heads out of their dorms, giving the two odd looks.

"You're here you're here you're here!" Wendy exclaimed, hugging Asteria.

"Well, I'd hope so," Asteria said as they both stood up. "After all, it looks like we're roommates."

"REALLY?!" Wendy asked.

"Not so loud," Asteria said, then nodded. "I've already done a semester-joined in second semester last year, so I've got the whole campus covered."

"Ah, man, I thought we were going to have some of the same classes!" Wendy said, pouting.

Asteria laughed. "Well, some classes are only offered one per semester, so I guess that we'll have to see."

"Why did you join _last_ year?" Wendy asked as they walked back into the room, closing the door behind them. They sat on their beds.

"My aunt decided to make me take a test to see if I actually had to go through the rest of high school-turns out I didn't," Asteria said with a shrug. "So, one thing led to another, I got tons of full-ride scholarship offers from tons of different colleges to join at the start of the next semester. I was _going_ to choose Sabertooth University-apparently they're really good-then I got a message saying that everyone else was planning on coming here, and I had an offer from here, so I took it and joined at the start of second semester." She stood up. "Well, no point in just sitting around. Come on, you have to check in with campus police, don't you? If we run all the way there, we can get there in half an hour!"

"Oh, right!" Wendy said, slipping on a coat.

Asteria chuckled. "You don't need that, you know-it's too warm out."

"Well, I can wear it if I want," Wendy said, sticking her tongue out at Asteria, who full-on laughed.

"Whatever-just don't get overheated," Asteria said, and the two girls left, locking the door behind them after they made sure they had their keys. Then, they began to run.

 **At noon…**

Wendy shifted on her feet, looking around. It was noon, and she and Asteria were standing in front of the main building…

...but Lucy, Gray, and Juvia weren't anywhere in sight.

Asteria checked her phone. "Come _on_ , since when are the three of them _late_? I'd get it with Gray and Juvia if they met up and just lost track of time, but Lucy's usually more punctual."

"Well, _sorry_!"

The two jumped as Lucy appeared out of seemingly _nowhere_ , a grin on her face.

She waved. "Said that I'd be here, didn't I?"

With a small scream, Wendy and Asteria dove at Lucy, nearly tackling her with a hug.

Lucy laughed, hugging the two younger girls back. "Well, it's great to see you, too!" She looked around. "And I'm not the last one here-where are the love birds?"

"Here, and here."

The three turned to see Gray and Juvia walking over, holding hands and smiling like idiots.

And, as before, the three dove at the two, nearly making them all fall to the ground.

While they were hugging, Wendy smiled, tears in her eyes. She was back with her friends, Erza and Natsu were also going to college here-they were _somewhere_ around there-and everything was perfect.

She couldn't've been happier.

 **And that's the end of the fanfiction! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if the ending was bad, but that's what I've got. So thank you for reading this far!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
